The present invention relates to a bath costume having a high water slipping capability.
As is known, prior bath costumes are conventionally made of elasticized fabrics which, however, are affected, in a variable amount depending on the fabric type, by the drawback that they absorb water and, accordingly, their weight is greatly increased, which represents an obstacle for a swimming user.
In particular, if the bath costume must be used in sports activity and the like, this weight increase can greatly hinder the performance of a swimming user.
Moreover, an elasticized knitted fabric material, like that which is conventionally used for making prior bath costumes, is inevitably provided with a not perfectly smooth surface, which generates great fluidodynamic frictions, causing a great reduction of the swimming performance of the bath costume user.
The above mentioned aspects are further aggravated as the bath costume is worn by a swimming woman, since the typical anatomy of a woman body would provide further surface unevenesses which constitute an additional braking factor with respect to the slipping properties of the bath costume through water.
From the above discussion it should be apparent that it would be desirable to provide a bath costume having high water slipping properties, thereby overcoming or greatly reducing the above discussed problems.